Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Film)
Allgemeines Die Chroniken von Narnia: Prinz Kaspian von Narnia ist eine Verfilmung des Romans Prinz Kaspian von Narnia aus der Fantasy-Reihe Die Chroniken von Narnia von C. S. Lewis. Es handelt sich dabei um den zweiten von aktuell drei durch Walden Media verfilmten Teilen. Der Vorgänger ist Der König von Narnia aus dem Jahr 2005, der Nachfolger ist Die Reise auf der Morgenröte. Regie führte wie beim ersten Teil der neuseeländische Regisseur Andrew Adamson. Die Weltpremiere des Films fand am 7. Mai 2008 im New Yorker Ziegfeld Theatre statt. In Deutschland und Österreich war der Film seit dem 31. Juli 2008 in den Kinos zu sehen. Handlung Mitten in der Nacht wird auf einem Schloss in Narnia ein Kind geboren. Es ist der Sohn des Regenten Miraz, welcher über das Volk der Telmarer herrscht, solange Kronprinz Kaspian noch jung ist. Sofort schickt Miraz einige Soldaten zu Prinz Kaspian, um diesen töten zu lassen und sich selbst und seiner Familie den Thron zu sichern. Der junge Mann wird jedoch von seinem Lehrer Doktor Cornelius gewarnt und fortgeschickt. Auf der Flucht in den Wald trifft er einige Narnianer, welche die Telmarer eigentlich für schon ausgestorben bzw. für Fabelwesen halten. Doch die Soldaten von Miraz sind Kaspian auf den Fersen und greifen ihn an. In seiner Not bläst Kaspian in sein Horn, welches ihm Cornelius kurz vor seinem Aufbruch gab und das Hilfe herbeiruft. Der Sage nach gehörte es einst im goldenen Zeitalter Narnias Königin Susan (Susan Pevensie). Zur gleichen Zeit in England im Jahre 1941: Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit das erste Abenteuer der Pevensie-Geschwister unfreiwillig endete. Die Kinder sind mitten im Alltag, einzig Peter ist sein Leben in England leid, da der junge Hochkönig nun wieder wie ein Kind behandelt wird. Auf dem Weg in die Schule, in einer U-Bahn-Station, werden sie plötzlich von einem magischen Wind erfasst. Die graue Welt um sie herum löst sich auf, und sie finden sich an einem Strand in Narnia wieder. Die Freude der Geschwister ist indes nur von kurzer Dauer, als sie die Ruinen eines nahegelegenen Schlosses entdecken: Die Überreste von Cair Paravel machen den Kindern klar, wie viel Zeit in Narnia vergangen sein muss (es sind ca. 1.300 Jahre). In der verborgenen Schatzkammer des Schlosses finden sie ihre Waffen wieder und so machen sie sich auf herauszufinden, was während ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen ist. Währenddessen wird Miraz vom Rat seines Volkes unter Druck gesetzt. Insbesondere Lord Sopespian will nicht glauben, dass Kaspians Verschwinden zufällig ist. Miraz präsentiert dem Rat den gefangenen Zwerg Trumpkin und erfindet die Ausrede, der Kronprinz sei von Narnianen entführt worden. Miraz schickt zwei Soldaten aus, den Zwerg ins Meer zu werfen, doch wird dieser in letzter Sekunde von den Pevensie-Geschwistern gerettet. Unterdessen wacht Kaspian im Bau von Trüffeljäger, einem freundlichen, sprechenden Dachs, auf. Er will fliehen, erkennt jedoch das Horn und wird sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst. So macht er sich mit dem Dachs und dem mürrischen Zwerg Nikabrik auf den Weg zu den restlichen Narnianen. Bei einer abendlichen Versammlung begegnen diese ihm zunächst mit Hass und Ablehnung. Kaspian erweist sich aber als geschickter Redner und kann sie überzeugen, dass nur unter seiner Herrschaft Frieden herrschen könne. Lucy sieht während ihres Fußmarsches Aslan, wird jedoch von den anderen nicht ernst genommen. Da sich der mächtige Löwe 1.300 Jahre nicht mehr gezeigt hat, haben auch die Narnianen ihre Hoffnung und ihr Vertrauen in ihn verloren. In derselben Nacht trifft Lucy wieder auf Aslan und spricht mit ihm, doch am Morgen stellt sich auch dies nur als ein Traum heraus. Wenig später treffen die vier auf Kaspian und sein Gefolge und verbünden sich mit ihm und den Narnianen. Im geheimen Stützpunkt der Narnianen angekommen, schmieden sie einen Plan, um das Schloss von Miraz anzugreifen: Zuerst verschaffen sich Kaspian und die vier Pevensie-Kinder mithilfe von fliegenden Vogel Greifen Zutritt in das Schloss und öffnen von innen das Tor. Kaspian erfährt von seinem Lehrer, dass sein Vater, König Kaspian IX, von Miraz heimtückisch getötet wurde. Kaspian sinnt auf Rache und stürmt in den Schlafraum seines Onkels. Diesem gelingt die Flucht, wobei die Schlossbesatzung gewarnt wird und den Angriff der Narnianen erwartet. Die Telmarer-Soldaten sind ohnedies waffentechnisch und zahlenmäßig überlegen, und so ziehen sich die Narnianen zurück, wobei sie starke Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Wieder im Stützpunkt angekommen, bricht wegen des verlustreichen Angriffs ein Streit zwischen Kaspian und Peter aus, die sich gegenseitig der Niederlage beschuldigen. Währenddessen wird Miraz zum König gekrönt und die Brücke über die Furt von Beruna fertiggestellt, so dass die Soldaten nun den Stützpunkt der Narnianen angreifen können. Da sich die Situation immer weiter zuspitzt, will der Zwerg Nikabrick die weiße Hexe Jadis heraufbeschwören, wird aber von den Pevensie-Kindern aufgehalten und von Trumpkin getötet. Immer noch sind sie der Armee Miraz' an Zahl unterlegen. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, überbringt Edmund eine Aufforderung zum Zweikampf von Peter an Miraz. Miraz muss sein Gesicht vor seinem Volk wahren und kann die Herausforderung nicht ausschlagen. Es kommt zum Zweikampf zwischen den beiden Königen Peter und Miraz, während Lucy und Susan sich auf den Weg machen, um Aslan zu finden. Peter und Miraz kämpfen erbittert gegeneinander und können dem jeweils anderen einige Wunden zufügen. Dann beschließen sie eine kurze Pause. Zur gleichen Zeit werden Susan und Lucy im Wald von Miraz' Soldaten verfolgt. Susan bleibt zurück, um sie aufzuhalten und schickt Lucy allein weiter. Sie schafft es, alle Soldaten mit jeweils einem Pfeil niederzustrecken. Doch ein Soldat schlägt ihr den Bogen aus der Hand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig taucht Kaspian auf und rettet sie. Die beiden reiten zurück, um Peter zu unterstützen. Inzwischen geht der Kampf weiter und Peter gewinnt die Oberhand, er kann Miraz auf die Knie zwingen, will jedoch Kaspian den Todesstoß überlassen. Dieser tötet seinen Onkel letztlich nicht, denn er hat erkannt, dass er sich als guter König nicht auf eine Stufe mit Miraz stellen will. Nach dem Ende des Kampfes eilt Lord Sopespian dem verwundeten Miraz scheinbar zu Hilfe, doch während er Miraz stützt, ersticht er ihn mit einem von Susans Pfeilen. Sopespian stellt die Situation als "Verrat" dar und behauptet, den Pfeil hätten die Narnianen aus dem Hinterhalt auf den König abgeschossen. Daraufhin beginnt die Schlacht zwischen Narnianen und den Telmarern. Durch einen Hinterhalt schaffen es die Narnianen, die Telmarer zu umzingeln; diese sind jedoch immer noch zu zahlreich, und die Narnianen setzen zum Rückzug an. Während die Schlacht tobt, schafft es Lucy, Aslan zu finden und dieser erweckt die Bäume wieder zum Leben und schickt sie den Narnianen zu Hilfe, welche die Entscheidung bringen und die Telmarer in die Flucht schlagen. Sie fliehen zum Fluss zurück, wo Aslan sie schon erwartet. Mithilfe eines herbeigerufenen Flussgottes wird die Brücke zerstört und die Telmarer werden besiegt. Lord Sopespian selbst fällt dem Flussgott zum Opfer. Zurück auf dem Schloss, Sitz des neu gekrönten Königs Kaspian, erklärt Aslan den Telmarern, dass sie willkommen sind, aber auch wie die Pevensie-Kinder in eine andere Welt zurückkehren und neu anfangen können, da sie Nachfahren von Menschen, genauer Piraten, sind, die vor langer Zeit auf einer Insel strandeten und durch eines der magischen Tore den Zutritt zu Narnia fanden. Die vier Kinder entschließen sich zum Abschied, wobei es für Peter und Susan ein endgültiger Abschied ist, weil sie nun zu alt sind und nicht mehr zurückkehren können. Zum Schluss küssen sich Susan und Kaspian (nach einigen offensichtlichen Flirtsituationen) und dann verabschieden sich die vier Kinder schweren Herzens und landen wieder in der eigenen Welt. Darsteller *Ben Barnes: Prinz Kaspian *Georgie Henley: Lucy Pevensie *Skandar Keynes: Edmund Pevensie *William Moseley: Peter Pevensie *Anna Popplewell: Susan Pevensie *Sergio Castellitto: König Miraz *Peter Dinklage: Trumpkin, der Rotzwerg *Warwick Davis: Nikabrik, der Schwarzzwerg *Vincent Grass: Doktor Cornelius *Pierfrancesco Favino: General Glozelle *Cornell S. John: Talsturm, der Zentauer *Damián Alcázar: Lord Sopespian *Alicia Borrachero: Königin Prunaprismia *Simón Andreu: Lord Scythley *Predrag Bjelac: Lord Donnon *David Bowles: Lord Gregoire *Shane Rangi: Asterius *Klára Issová: Warzenweib *Tilda Swinton: Jadis, Die Weiße Hexe Vorgänger Der König von Narnia Nachfolger Die Reise auf der Morgenröte Bilder Peter_Pevensie.jpg|Filmposter Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Film).jpg|Filmposter Berg.jpg|Aslan's Mal von außen Kinder_006.jpg|Die Pevensies in London, bevor sie nach Narnia geholt werden. Kinder_007.jpg|Die Pevensies nach ihrer Ankunft in Narnia. Kinder 008.jpg|Die Pevensies entdecken das zerstörte Feeneden. Kinder 009.jpg 18948819 jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-20080611 092706.jpg 406px-Rhindon.jpg rhindonreplica.jpg sugifts1.png sugifts4.png sugifts5.png Supurple1.jpg 1721 0.jpg Cordial de Lucy.jpg 5791978 1.jpg Asterius.jpg Asterius.png Copy 0 PC Production Photos.jpg Cornelius.jpg Edmund in Narnia.jpg Edmund Pevenise.jpg EdmundPrinceCaspian.jpg Feeneden 002.jpg Feeneden 003.jpg Feeneden Insel 001.jpg Geheimtür 001.jpg General Glozelle 001.jpg ImagesCA7G23K4.jpg Jadis 7.jpg Kaspian & Pevensies.jpg Kaspian und ein Kalormene (glaub ich).jpg Kaspian X 001.jpg Kaspian X 002.jpg Kaspian X..jpg Kaspian.jpg King-Miraz.jpg Lucy und aslan.jpg M420.jpg PC004.jpg PC053.JPG PC059.jpg PC174.jpg PC196.jpg PC198.jpg Peter in Narnia.jpg Riepischiep.jpg Susan und Kaspian.jpg Susan.jpg Talsturm.jpg Telmarer Armee-Auschnitt.jpg Telmarerreiter.jpg True.jpg Trumpkin.jpg Tyrus.jpg Yyyyyyyy.jpg Yyyyyyyyyyy.jpg Zzzzz.jpg Chroniken von narnia prinz kaspian von narnia.jpg 18948819 jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-20080611 092706.jpg 4.jpg 406px-Rhindon.jpg 5791978 1.jpg Die Chroniken von Narnia-Prinz Kaspian.jpg Die-Chroniken-von-Narnia-Prinz-Kaspian-von-Narnia-Sa-03-09-SAT-1-20-15-Uhr image5.jpg ImagesCA30RBHZ.jpg ImagesCA39PIEA.jpg ImagesCA5H3MPV.jpg ImagesCA9TR4OZ.jpg ImagesCAAIEU9J.jpg ImagesCAJOUC6W.jpg ImagesCATDN5PI.jpg ImagesCAYM5TVV.jpg Narnia 5.jpg 05091720 .jpg ImagesCAX8G95Z.jpg imagesCA2I9UJR.jpg imagesCA8YJLMC.jpg imagesCA61VMLK.jpg imagesCA66S0B8.jpg imagesCA300U8A.jpg imagesCADX885G.jpg imagesCAK42NYO.jpg imagesCAM2DJFB.jpg imagesCAY1G8LN.jpg imagesCALUNMJT.jpg imagesCAU78B3H.jpg ImagesCAUJB4JO.jpg ImagesCAT42ZBS.jpg ImagesCANC1I0L.jpg ImagesCAMM0H37.jpg ImagesCAFHZHFP.jpg imagesCA012XJF.jpg imagesCA68GQDJ.jpg imagesCAEWC6Z1.jpg imagesCASZ94YL.jpg ImagesCAWVGBQ4.jpg imagesCAU7LTM2.jpg ImagesCASCQ1MB.jpg Pevensie Geschwister.jpg PK und Morgenröte (BBC).jpg|Die Pevensies und Prinz Kaspian aus der BBC-Serie Videos Die Chroniken von Narnia Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Trailer ja: ナルニア国物語/第2章: カスピアン王子の角笛 en:The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (film) es:Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian pl:Książę Kaspian (film Disney) ru:Принц Каспиан (фильм) Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Merchandising